The UMDNJ/Rutgers University CounterACT Research Center of Excellence has established a multidisciplinary Training and Education Core directed at undergraduate, graduate, and postdoctoral educational programs as well as health care providers at Rutgers University School of Pharmacy, the School's of Public Health at UMDNJ and New York Medical College, UMDNJ-Robert Wood Johnson Medical School, the UMDNJ-Cancer Institute of New Jersey, and the Health Sciences Program at Lehigh University. Acfivifies in the Core have been highly successful over the last grant period and have included seminars, symposia, distance education programs and directed laboratory modules. Highlights over the last grant period: a). Over 60 undergraduates have taken our CounterACT sponsored Freshman seminar series Threat of Exposure to Chemical and Biological Warfare Agents. b). Nine doctoral students and six post-doctoral fellows are working full time with CounterACT investigators on projects directly related to chemical threat agents. Based on work thus far, one postdoctoral fellow (Yi-Hua Jan) was awarded her own NIH NRSA postdoctoral fellowship (Mechanisms of Sulfur Mustard Toxicology, F32ES017389) and one student (Sree Anumolu) received her Ph.D. in Pharmaceufics in 2010 (thesis: Doxycycline loaded poly(ethylene glycol) hydrogels for healing vesicant-induced wounds). Sixteen undergraduates and five graduate students have rotated in CounterACT investigator laboratories (posted on our website, www.CounterACT.rutgers.edu) to learn assays, methods, and animal models that are ongoing in CounterACT Center member laboratories. c). A freely available webinar series and a searchable reference library containing over 4,000 citafions with PMID links on sulfur mustard and related threat agents were put into place on our webcite. Center investigators have also established an online distance education course on chemical and biological terrorism. d). A well attended seminar series and a weekly journal club on Bioterrorism was established at Rutgers University/UMDNJ-Robert Wood Johnson Medical School. e). CounterACT Center investigators organized the 4^ international conference on Oxidative/Nitrosative Stress and Disease (October 28-30, 2009), a meeting sponsored by the New York Academy of Sciences.